


what Callum wants

by yorit1



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: “I still think about him.”
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 24





	what Callum wants

Callum was sitting on the bed and looking at pictures of happier times when their family was young, and he was a child. He and his brother and his parents when they got on, and they were a happy family. He wanted to get back to those days. It was the reason he wanted to invite his dad to the wedding. He tried to remember those happier days.   
“I still think about him,” He told Ben as he walked into the room. “I think of the happier days. Its why I want to invite him to the wedding. I hope that he now understands who I am and accepts it. I think of my childhood, and there were some happy spots as well. We did have happy times.”   
“I say do what you want, Babe. If you want to invite him, I support you. It’s our wedding, and I want you to be happy.” Ben said as he came and sat on the bed and put his hands around Callum. Callum laid his head on Ben’s shoulder.   
“I want you to be happy too. It’s our wedding, and I don’t want to do anything that would upset you.” Callum said as he looked into Ben’s eyes.   
Ben hugged Callum close and rubbed his hands around his back, and just held him close for a minute. Ben loved having Callum in his arms. There was safety there, and he wanted to comfort Callum. Callum embraced the comfort and loved how soft Ben was at this moment. Ben could be this hard person on the outside, but he also had this soft side. And he knew that he could talk to him about anything and share his inner thoughts with him. He knew that even if Ben did not understand, he would still support him in his decision. Callum just could not stop thinking of his dad being at his wedding, and even though he and Ben did not get on and he had a problem with Callum being gay, hopefully, him coming to the wedding will sort it all out. He will hopefully understand that this is who Callum is, and nothing will change that. He hoped his dad accepted him for who he is. Callum wanted him to know how much he loves Ben and how much he means to him.   
“Do you have the list of who you want to invite to the wedding?” Ben asked.   
“It is so complicated. Sometimes I just wish it could just be the two of us and Lexi and Stuart, and we just forget the long lists, and we married in front of our small family. But other times, I want everyone there to see that the two of us love each other and want to commit to each other that we will love and support each other forever.” Callum said and laid his head on Ben’s chest in frustration.   
“I’m happy with whatever you plan. I just want us to be husbands. I can’t wait to make a Mitchell out of you.”  
“Maybe you should be a highway,” Callum retorted.   
“Ben Highyway, I like the sound of that,” Ben said and hugged Callum closer and kissed him on the cheek.   
Callum giggled and embarrassed Ben tighter as they lay in bed together. Callum knew that whatever he decided, it would be the two of them together. Callum could not believe how far his life has come since he had met Ben. He used to be so afraid of being who he really was. He thought that he had to find a nice woman and settle down and have kids. But instead, he was able to come out and be who he really was, and he was getting married to a beautiful and complex man. And he already had a kid in Lexi who considered him her new favourite daddy. She loved him and was so happy that she now got to call him dad. Callum was lucky. He wanted His dad to see how far he had come and experience that with him. But on the other hand, part of Callum knew that he would never really accept this side of him and will never really understand. That really hurt Callum.   
“Babe, what’s wrong?” Ben asked as he noticed that Callum’s mood had soured.   
“I’m so lucky that we will get married. But what if my dad never accepts the family that we have here. Us and Lexi and our small family. I want him to accept me for who I am and to see how much we love each other.” Callum said sadly.   
“Well, if he can’t see how much we love each other, then that is his loss. You are the best thing that has happened to me, Callum, and we are a great team. If he doesn’t understand that, then it is his loss. He has a son that is an excellent copper and a great dad and fiance and will make an excellent husband. I know it hurts when your dad disapproves of you, but you still have me, and I will always be there for you no matter what.” Ben Said and hugged Callum tighter to him.   
Callum was so happy that Ben said that, and he decided to kiss him. The kiss started soft and then grew more heated. They were alone in the room, and Callum wanted to show Ben how much he appreciated him.   
“I love you,” Callum said.   
He tooled Ben and kissed along his neck, and just focused on that sensitive spot along Ben’s jaw that he loved so much. Callum was going to show Ben precisely what he meant to him. Callum worked on Ben’s shirt and then his own and started the process. Ben moaned, and Callum enjoyed hearing the sound. Ben was his strength and his weakness. It was a happy place for him, and Callum would do whatever he could to ensure that Ben was happy, just like Ben always confirmed that Callum was delighted. He would make him happy and show him how much he means to him by making love to him.


End file.
